<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Far by BC_Casdiara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671614">How Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara'>BC_Casdiara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Zahyla [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I got an epiphany and wrote this in 15 minutes, cheers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From time to time Zahyla would ask herself</p><p> </p><p>How far would she go for Serana ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana/Female Vestige (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Zahyla [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How far would she go for Serana ?</p><p>Zahyla asked herself.</p><p>She asked herself as she rushed to Serana’s house, clutching a dagger so tightly her knuckles turned white. Shokul and Kovan were right behind her, maybe to guarantee she wouldn't get herself killed, maybe to stop her from going too far. </p><p>Zahyla wasn’t a fighter. She would get in some trouble along with her friends from time to time. All the times she had had to fight, because someone threatened her, or because that person was getting under her skin, or worse- someone was threatening Serana- all those times her fighting was a hurt and run situation. No time to punch, or kick, or deal well-thought blows. No, every time Zahyla fought, she ran straight to her opponent, clinging to their necks, scratching their faces, biting their ears. And then fuck off. Fuck off fast enough that they wouldn’t be able to strike back.</p><p>Now, now was different. Now Zahyla barged into Serana’s house, a feeling that <em>something </em>was wrong. She didn’t know what. She hadn’t known how to explain to Shokul and Kovan that <em>something </em>was very, <em> very wrong. </em> But that didn’t stop her. Jode and Jone protect her, because she would take on Lord Harkon if needed.</p><p>Nothing could have stopped Zahyla as she ran down the house’s corridor, straight for Serana’s room. </p><p>There was a single person in the entire house, it seemed, a poor guard just in front of the door. A vampire, Zahyla made a mental note as she charged. </p><p>He had no time to react. Her grip on the dagger was imperfect and her vision was painted red by rage, but <em>nothing </em>, not even a Daedric Prince, could have stopped Zahyla from throwing herself into the guard. </p><p>He had no time to react, as she thrusted the blade where she imagined would be his heart. Would that kill a vampire ? She had no idea. So, just to make sure, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. With a strength she didn’t even know she had, Zahyla smashed his head against the floor, struggling to keep him down, pinning his arms with her knees.</p><p>She smashed it again, watching as he struggled less. Again. And again. And again, and again, and again, <em> and again. </em></p><p>She smashed his head against the floor non-stop. Consumed by rage, she only stopped when a pool of blood formed around them. Her hands were painted crimson. So were her pants. And it splattered against her shirt. Against the walls. </p><p>Vampires could bleed, it seemed.</p><p>Zahyla let go of the dead man, not bothering to clean her hands as she kicked the door handle until it gave in. She didn’t bother to clean her hands, as she found Serana crying, curled up on her bed. She didn’t bother to clean her hands as she rushed to her side, holding her close and tight.</p><p>How far would she go for Serana ?</p><p>She knew ,now, that she would go as far as killing someone. </p><p>Zahyla had never killed in her life til that day, but, as she found out, she would kill for Serana.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>How far would she go for Serana ?</p><p>Zahyla knew now that she would, alone, fight a Daedric Prince, the very one who had caused Serana so much suffering.</p><p>The Vestige wanted to tell herself that she was doing this for everyone. That she was fighting for all of Tamriel, so the Planemeld couldn’t be completed. That she was fighting for the Five Companions, for the Dominion, for the Thieves Guild, for Shokul and Kovan, for everyone that was counting on her to stop the Prince of Schemes. </p><p>But she knew, she knew that she wasn’t doing it for some noble reason, she wasn’t fighting for the reason a hero would be fighting for.</p><p>No, she was fighting because since the night she barged into Serana’s room after having killed for the first time, Zahyla had held her dear friend for innumerous nights as nightmares made her wake screaming. Zahyla was fighting, because every time Serana cried, screamed, and struggled, her blood boiled with rage at Harkon, at Valeria- and at Molag Bal.</p><p>Zahyla knew, as she clutched her staff, gaze locked on the form of the Daedric Prince, how far she would go for Serana.</p><p>She charged, a fear inducing scream leaving her mouth as she went straight for the Prince. She ducked from his blow, jumped on his back, and held the staff against his neck, choking the Prince with all her strength. Zahyla knew he wouldn’t simply die from this. She knew the fight would be very long and he would still be very much alive after this was over. </p><p>However, Zahyla also knew that she was immortal too. The Vestige wouldn’t simply die. She would succumb, her body would reform from Azure Plasm, and she would come back after him again. For every time she died and reformed, she would be back to banish or kill Molag Bal again, forcing him into the painful and slow process of reforming from the same matter as her. </p><p>How far would Zahyla go for Serana ?</p><p>Well.</p><p>She would go as far as fighting against a dangerous Daedric Prince, and making it her life mission to turn his eternal existence into hell.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She would go as far as searching all of Tamriel for years. From the second to fourth era, she never really stopped looking. Every time vampires were mentioned, she would be there. From Greymoor in 2E, to Morthal in 4E, to finally the Dawnguard. For Lorkhaj’s sake, Zahyla couldn’t stand Isran, but the Dawnguard was her only current lead on finding Serana after thousands of years.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>How far would Serana go for Zahyla ?</p><p>The vampire asked herself. She had no hope of waking up while Zahyla was still alive. She knew her friend was a Vestige. But what if she was asleep for so long it changed ? What if she was asleep for so long, death had finally managed to claim Zahyla’s stubborn soul, dragging her kicking and screaming to the afterlife.</p><p>Serana would never have expected to wake up thousands of years later, only to be held before her knees could even hit the ground. Held by Zahyla, who stared at her with tears in her eyes, her head shaved and two horns coming out of her head.</p><p>How far would Serana go ?</p><p>She would go as far as clutching a dagger on her hand until her already pale knuckles turned even paler, staring down at her father. And as Harkon makes a move to kill Zahyla- and oh, how could he ? How could a simple vampire lord manage to kill the Vestige, the Dovahkiin, the person who saved the world so many times back in the second era, who fought Molag Bal, who stopped other Daedric Princes, who helped Martin Septim stop Dagon. How could he even kill her ? He couldn't, but all Serana could think was that Zahyla was in danger, and nothing, not even her father would separate them again. They were finally together, and this time it was forever.</p><p>So she would cross a line. She would cross the line and snarl, let her hands turn into claws, let her face become beastlike and wings sprout from her back, using that cursed form her father forced into her, to slit his throat from ear to ear, so he wouldn’t lay a single finger on Zahyla.</p><p>Serana would go as far as killing her own father in a moment of rage because he dared to threaten Zahyla.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>How far would Zahyla go for Serana ?</p><p>She didn’t know for sure.</p><p>As she ran her fingers through Serana’s soft black hair, Zahyla thought of all they had gone through. A kiss to her forehead, another to her nose, and their lips met.</p><p>She had lost count of how many years they had known each other. But she knew that today would mark the 45th year of their lives as a couple. And still, every kiss was as special as the first.</p><p>Zahyla killed people, daedra, and monsters. She fought Daedric Princes, saved the world, and became incredibly powerful. She searched for years for a way to make sure Serana’s soul would never be in reach of Molag Bal’s disgusting claws. </p><p>She created her own little realm of Oblivion. A peaceful place to rest between adventures. She had ascended to somewhere between a Daedric Prince and an Aedra. Zahyla had, after much time, found a way to keep her beloved’s soul out of Coldharbour. </p><p>Zahyla had no idea how far she would go for Serana, her best friend and love of her life. For every time she asked herself that question, she would find out she would go even further than before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>